


Me or Him

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ, choi san - Fandom, jung wooyoung - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Reader cheats on Wooyoung with San, Smut, mentions of other ateez members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: You and Wooyoung are in love and in a relationship, but San gets jealous and wants you too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is the first chapter, how should this evolve?

You and Wooyoung were the cutest couple out there, you were both so in love with each other, but Wooyoung usually had very tight schedules and you were busy with work too, so whenever you had some free time you spent it together cuddling, having movie dates and enjoying each other’s company in general. Tonight you were going to visit your boyfriend at the dorm since most members were out, it was going to be just you, Wooyoung and his best friend, San. You knocked on the door and after a few seconds you were greeted by the two boys. Your boyfriend hugged you, squishing you between his arms, while the other barely even looked at you. You had the chance to meet San a few times before today, but he never really talked to you, so it was just general awkwardness between the two of you, plus whenever you tried to have a conversation with him he always gave you short, rude answers as if you did something to him. You made your way inside the messy dorm holding Wooyoung’s hand, he was telling you how his day went as you both sat on the couch, San still giving you dirty looks and not saying a word.  
“So baby, what did you do today? Apart from seeing your beautiful boyfriend, obviously”  
that question made San’s brain hurt, it’s not like he hated you but he would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of all the attention you gave Wooyoung. He was always with you and when he wasn’t he was talking about you, it was exhausting. He knew that was how it was supposed to be, but he wanted attention too, so he released his anger finger-flicking Mingi on a daily basis. Now there he was, not even paying attention to what you were saying, just looking at you all cuddled up next to your boyfriend, playing with his fingers as you talked about stupid things. 

I should be holding your hand, not him.

Obviously he didn’t say that out loud, but oh boy, he wanted to say it so bad.

Okay calm down San, think.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind, all he had to do is wait for the right moment.

Later that night...

You were home alone, taking a quick shower. Your phone started ringing, you assumed it was Wooyoung so you didn’t answer, he could’ve waited a bit, you were in the shower after all so how were you supposed to answer? After getting out of the shower you checked your phone and to your surprise there were no missed calls from your boyfriend, but one missed call from San. You furrowed your brows as you called him back, your hair still 

He picked up the phone so fast, too fast, it was clear that he was waiting for you to call him back.

“Hey” his voice was kind of shaky, kind of out of breath, like he was in hurry, or maybe like he didn’t want to be heard from the boys at the dorm. 

“Hey, i didn’t hear my phone ring, do you need anything?” You were slowly starting to regret calling him back, he always creeped you out a bit  
“Yeah, actually. I had argument with...Yunho, my roommate. So I w-wanted to ask you if I could let me sleep at y-your place, only for tonight”  
Why did he sound so nervous? And most importantly what the fuck? 

“San, I don’t think Wooyoung would like that”  
“Please” he sounded so desperate...you just couldn’t tell him no, plus it was San, you were sure your boyfriend would’ve been grateful if you helped him. 

Twenty minutes later it started raining pretty hard, and a very wet San showed up at your door, he didn’t even let you speak, because as soon as he saw you he pinned you against the nearest wall and smashed his lips against yours. 

You didn’t understand, earlier that day he looked at you like he hated you and now he was kissing you? You had to stop him immediately, you were Wooyoung’s girlfriend, and he was his best friend.

You tried to push him off of you without success, he was pinning you against the wall with so much strength “What is it baby? You don’t like me?” His hand caressing your cheek as he kept kissing you. You managed to mumble a few words against his lips “S-stop, Woo will kill us” you kept trying to push him away, but every time you did he just pressed your body harder against his, feeling your breasts on his chest “Let’s forget about Wooyoung for a moment, okay honey? I can fuck you better than him anyway” 

Those words sent shivers down your whole body, maybe you could’ve really forgotten about your boyfriend for tonight, only this time, then no more. 

San was taking your shirt off as soon as he noticed that you started kissing him back, lips moving in perfect sync “I see you’re starting to like it. You have no idea of how annoying it is seeing you give all you attention to Wooyoung, you never even look at me”

Wow, that’s how he felt? You would’ve never expected it. You took his hand and guided him to your room as he followed you like a shadow, you could feel his eyes all over you. It took the both of you a lot of time to take your clothes off since San kept kissing you obsessively, never letting you breathe for more than five seconds. 

As soon as you were both naked he jumped on top of you, he kissed and bit your neck gently enough not to leave any mark, but hard enough to make you moan

“I’ll show you how good I can make you feel” you didn’t want his ego to inflate too much so you flipped him over and started leaving soft, quick kisses down his body.

You started stroking his cock, taking the tip in your mouth, sucking on it playfully before taking all of him, you could feel his dick twitch in your mouth as you swallowed around his member “Fuck...who taught you that” he said, trying to hold back his 

When he felt too close to his orgasm he stopped you by taking your jaw in his hand, pulling you closer to his face and making you give him the sloppiest kiss you ever, strings of saliva were hanging from your chin and forming every time your lips parted. 

You laid on your back, he put his hand on the back of your thighs and spread your legs wide open as he buried his head between them, he licked your between your folds so aggressively, eager to taste you. Your back arched when his tongue teased your clit, you were already close and San sensed it, he immediately looked up at you, his hair a mess 

“You taste so sweet, Wooyoung is lucky, too bad I can make you feel better than him”

His words made you even hornier instead of reminding you that you were cheating on your boyfriend, but it was impossible for you to think with San between your legs.  
“How do you want me?” you asked, your mind completely clouded by lust, he smirked at your submissive behavior “Ride me, show me how bad you want my cock inside of you”

That was all he had to say and you were on his lap, positioning his cock on you entrance and sliding down on it.

He didn’t even give you the time to start moving, he just started snapping his hips against yours at a brutal pace. Your bodies moving against each other as you kissed him, your tongue exploring his mouth.

“F-fuck San I’m going to-“ you got cut off by your orgasm hitting you like a train, your legs were shaking and your arms wrapped around San’s neck 

“You got so wet, can Wooyoung fuck you like this? Huh?” he asked as he kept moving inside you, chasing his orgasm as he overstimulated you “N-no” you answered, your voice shaky. 

“That’s right, only I can” that’s the last thing he said before cumming inside you, filling you up so good. You both were laying there, sweaty bodies against each other as you tried to calm down from all the overstimulating, San looked up at you, tired, you cupped his face in your hands and kissed his sweet lips, it felt so wrong yet so good.

“Wooyoung doesn’t need to know about this”.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His love for you was true, he treated you like you were the only girl in the world and you were so grateful that fate made you meet him.  
> Yet here you were, looking at the text he sent you while your bedsheets still smelled like San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! So this is kinda short but I promise the best is yet to come...anon me your suggestions on how this should proceed! <3 Luv u!

When you woke up, San had already left.  
Not only he left your apartment, but he also left you full of confusion. You loved Wooyoung to death and only the thought of telling him what you did broke your heart, you knew the expression he made whenever he was sad or disappointed and every time you saw it you felt devastated.  
You didn’t want to see that face, so you decided to pretend nothing happened, which wasn’t that easy, but you had to.   
Slowly getting up, you ran a hand through your hair, absorbed in your thoughts. You almost jumped when you heard your phone vibrate on your nightstand, tension running through your veins due to how guilty you felt.  
It was exactly who you didn’t want it to be, Wooyoung.  
Your hands started to shake as you saw what he texted you, it was a good morning text with a lot of hearts, like every morning. His love for you was true, he treated you like you were the only girl in the world and you were so grateful that fate made you meet him.  
Yet here you were, looking at the text he sent you while your bedsheets still smelled like San.  
“Good morning, Woo <3” is what you texted him back. You felt horrible, was this what you were now? A cheater? You always thought of cheaters like stupid, selfish people who deserved nothing but to die alone, and now you were one.  
No way, I’m not like that, this was just a mistake. I’m a good person and I love Wooyoung. I’m going to try to distract myself and continue with my day.  
And you did, you went to work, talked to your coworkers and tried to ignore the thought of Wooyoung’s disappointed face, or at least you tried.   
Your shift was almost over and you could hear your phone in your pocket being spammed by messages, and since you weren’t a patient person you excused yourself and went to the bathroom. As you closed the door you turned your phone on, expecting to see your boyfriend’s name on the screen, but no, oh no.  
The texts were from San.

[san] Sorry I left so early  
[san] Anyway  
[san] I can’t stop thinking about you  
[san] You’re so naughty   
[san] You know...your boyfriend is sitting right next to me as I text you, he has no idea of what a naughty girl you are, when am I gonna see you again?

WHAT???NO!!  
So now San thought you were going to do it again? No way. You’re fucked, you’re so fucked.   
Sweat started to come out of your pores, wetting your forehead as you thought about what to reply. You needed give him a simple, short answer that explained that you loved Wooyoung and that he would’ve never replaced him, ever.  
Memories of last night started to flood your mind, filling it up and not letting your brain think properly.   
Your good intentions were soon replaced by arousal, your guilt was replaced by selfishness and your panties turned wet. Even though you loved Wooyoung, you wanted San too. The thought of keeping them both suddenly didn’t sound so bad or difficult.  
I got this

[you] tonight 

Oh, you were so fucked.


End file.
